


Like a Rolling Stone

by Emerald_Ashes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Lion Bonds, Some Fluff, Voltron Season 3, post lion swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Ashes/pseuds/Emerald_Ashes
Summary: Lance had distanced himself from the blue lion since they switched pilots around. But he was still drawn to her, and finds himself wandering down to her hangar one sleepless night.





	Like a Rolling Stone

To put it bluntly, the lion swap was strange.

Lance knew it was necessary. They needed to be able to form Voltron, and since the black lion chose Keith as her pilot, that left Red unmanned. But Lance never expected her to pick him as her pilot. And it was definitely an adjustment.

This whole ordeal was a swirling mass of confusion, and it still left him reeling a bit. The first time Blue had her barrier raised against him and wouldn’t let him in, he didn’t know how to process that. She was rejecting him without saying anything. He had been shut out by two lions in a matter of hours. And then Blue opened up to Allura, and Red called out to him. But Lance couldn’t help but think it was only so they could join the battle waging right outside the hangar doors. A choice made of necessity more than want.

It left a hollow feeling in Lance’s chest.

He just had to look past it for now.

Only a few days had passed since they played musical lions. Instinctively, Lance found himself wandering a couple times down to Blue’s hangar, but he stopped himself right outside the doors each time. He missed her. Plain and simple. But felt like he couldn’t go into the hangar. She was Allura’s lion now. He had to allow that bond to grow, and maybe if he continued to visit, he would just serve as a distraction.

Yet visiting the Red Lion did not provide the same comfort for him. Red just felt more…serious. She accepted him, and he respected her. Their relationship and bond seemed to be built on wanting to do what was best for the team. She cooperated with him in battle. Kept him safe. It just wasn’t the same. Lance knew the red lion would not come to fetch him if he were launched out of an air lock, or jettisoned from an exploding space shuttle. Their connection just wasn’t that deep.

Blue was calm ocean waters, with a warm, nurturing soul. Red was fiery, passionate, instinctual, and proud. They were practically polar opposites. And Lance boasted and had confidence when it was necessary, but it didn’t feel like the same harmonized fit he had with Blue.  Lance meshed with Red for as long she would allow it.

Now, don’t get him wrong. Flying with Red was amazing and thrilling. She was faster than anything he had ever flown before. For the time being, he could live with it. But he wasn’t truly happy. And for that, he felt selfish. This was war, after all. They had to do what was best for the team; do what was best for Voltron, despite personal needs.

But the connection just didn’t feel the same. Blue felt like home, and he had lost her.

One night after a particularly long day, he had been trying to sleep. But it just wouldn’t come to him. Anxiety was pulling at his mind; he couldn’t seem to quell it. So he got up and wandered aimlessly.

What they were doing was right. He had to keep telling himself that.

“We don’t always get what we want,” Lance muttered to himself. He wrapped his arms around himself, and pulling his jacket snugly around his shoulders.

He didn’t know where he was going. Until he found himself down an all too familiar path. Lance cursed himself for coming this way, but finally he went through the doors. Blue sat in the center of her hangar, poised perfectly as always. Her barrier wasn’t up this time, but he didn’t get too close.

He stood and watched her for a few moments. And then sat himself down on the floor, cross-legged in front of her.

“Uh, hey Blue,” he greeted her. He had yet to talk to Red in the same manner. He felt for some reason it might annoy her. Or perhaps show her that he was weaker than she initially thought. He didn’t want to jeopardize their tumultuous relationship in its early stages. He knew she probably wouldn’t throw him away. They had no one else to turn to…but he didn’t want to risk it.

“I know it’s been a few days since we last spoke. This has all been so… crazy,” Lance said. He didn’t feel her response though like he used to, her acknowledgment that she was listening, but he pressed on. “I know taking on Allura has been a weird change for all of us. But she’s amazing. I think you two work together really well. She’s advanced faster than I did.

He looked up at Blue. And still no response. But he continued to talk.  
  
"This all happened so fast. I just wish I had some warning before you decided you didn't want me anymore." There was angry low grumble that echoed through the room. Lance looked up at her wide-eyed.  "…Maybe that was a poor choice of words."  
  
Lance pulled his knees up to his chest, pulling his arms around them. "I'm still getting used to it. Blue you're so adaptable. And usually, I'm a go-with-the-flow kinda guy. But..." he let out a long sigh. "I miss you."  
  
"Lance?"  
  
He whipped his head around and found Allura standing in the doorway. Oh god. How long had she been there? Did she hear him speaking to Blue all this time?  
  
"A-Allura!" He tried to scramble to his feet, but only made it to his knees before she was making her way across the floor. "I was just...um just."  
  
She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "It's all right, Lance."  
  
But Lance couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. She was Blue’s paladin now. And shame started to wrap cold fingers around his heart. "I didn't mean to butt in."  
  
"You're welcome here. Always." Allura said softly.  
  
Lance sat back down on the floor. Allura twisted her nightgown slightly, and sat down beside him. "With everything that has been happening lately, we haven't had much time to talk."  
  
"We never really chatted much before either," Lance mumbled.  
  
Allura pursed her lips. "No. I suppose we haven't. Are you doing all right?"  
  
Lance shrugged his shoulders. "You know me. I'll be fine. Always am." He looked down at his feet and flicked one of the little ears on his lion slippers.  
  
"Fine..." Allura mimicked. "Right. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Yeah." Lance tilted his head to the side so he could see her better.

She took a deep breath, her eyes slipping shut for a moment to compose herself. Slowly, she opened them again, and looked at Lance. "I thought this was going to be simple. My father created these lions. I've been flying since I was a young girl. And I thought I could handle this like any other ship. But I forgot one important thing. That these lions are amazing, intelligent beings. Not solely a ship to command. I learned that in a very difficult manner. And it will take some getting used to."  
  
"Blue is great for first time drivers. She’s pretty patient."  
  
"Indeed…that’s not what I meant though. You were the first to pilot one of the lions, out of all the paladins, if I’m remembering correctly." She continued. "I remember you telling me how you fought off a Galra ship upon leaving your planet. Lance, you grasped the concept and listened to her prompting without any hesitation. And that is amazing. But most importantly, out of the five of you. Blue chose you first. She saw you fit to be her paladin."  
  
"But not anymore." Lance said. The words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
Allura frowned. "I believe this is temporary. We'll find Shiro. And perhaps things will go back to normal. But for now, you’re doing very well with the red lion."  
  
"I think Red would want Keith back, of course. She accepts me for now. But I'm certainly not the guardian of fire. More like a wet match."  
  
"Lance," Allura sighed. "No. You're not a fiery spirit. You're calm. And keep things in check at least when you're being serious."   
  
"But everyone thinks I'm the team goofball." He pointed at her. "Even you don't take me seriously."  
  
"Well, you can be quite... silly at times. But going on these few missions with you. I see how you work with Keith. Whether you realize it or not, you are his second in command. You are very good at your job. You put others before yourself, and I might not have always noticed that before. And I was wrong to misjudge you.” Allura rested her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”  
  
"Thank you, Allura." Lance said, placing his hand over hers. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.  


"Did you...” Allura started. “Do you come to speak with the blue lion often?"  
  
"I... yeah," Lance nodded. "She's a good listener. But I didn't want to step on your toes since we switched. So today is the first time I've been down. I couldn’t sleep."  
  
"I was having trouble sleeping as well. Does speaking with her help?"  
  
"I think so. But for me,” he laughed a little nervously. “It might be stupid, but it was also because Blue came from home. She just feels like the Earth and ocean. I felt safe with her. But yes, I think it helps with your bond, too. It shows…" He wasn’t sure how to put it into words. “It’s sort of intimate. It shows that you trust her.” Lance could feel a soft smile tugging at his lips when he glanced back up Blue. He could feel her gaze on him even though her eyes were dark.  
  
"You can still hear her?"  
  
"Well, not since we switched, but I haven’t come down to see her, either. I can only hear Red when we fly in battle sometimes. She doesn't talk to me much in the castle."

“I see,” Allura murmured.

“This adjustment is a little harder than I expected,” Lance told Allura. “I just wish that Blue hadn’t shut me out without saying something. I know I tried to connect to the Black Lion, and then Blue immediately rejected me after that. And it hurt. It hurt so much.” He could feel the pinprick of tears in his eyes, and quickly blinked them away.

Allura placed her hand on Lance’s back, and patted it. It was a bit of an odd gesture coming from her, but he accepted her attempt to comfort him. “I do not think it was meant to hurt you, Lance.”

He didn’t respond and just shrugged his shoulders.

“We were under attack. I believe the lions made a mutual decision on the changing of their pilots. That is why the red lion called out to you, and…not me. My father used to pilot Red, and I thought that I would be given the same chance. But I can see now, maybe that decision the lions made was for the best. With Keith as the head of our team, he needs someone who will support him. Blue shut you out, only so you could live up to your potential.

“Potential?” Lance whispered.

“Yes,” Allura nodded with a slight smile. “I can see how you speak with Keith. He is driven by his instincts. He doesn’t always step back and look at the bigger picture. He is tactical when he wants to be, and has to learn to work as a unit. He was used to following orders, not so much giving them.  But you can show him. Guide him in the proper direction as the right hand of Voltron.”

“I don’t know if…” Lance started, and paused. “Do you really believe all of that?”

She laughed, but it didn’t sound condescending. “Of course I do. The lions believe in you. They trust you, so trust their decision.”

“I do.” Lance said. “It’s just you get used to things being a certain way, and then the rug is pulled out from under you, right? So I just had to catch my balance I guess.” Lance smiled. “Blue wasn’t wrong, in choosing you, ya know? You make a great paladin, princess.”

“Thank you, Lance. Very much. That means a lot to me.” She smiled.

Lance got to his feet and brushed off his pajama pants. He held his hand out to Allura to help her off the ground. She clasped his hand and he pulled her up. Then she leaned forward and embraced him. At first he was stiff under the unexpected contact. But he quickly hugged her back.

“Sorry,” Lance told her quietly. “I guess I was feeling a little down. But thank you for talking to me.”

She pulled back but kept both her hands resting on his shoulders. “I understand. I am glad we could speak to each other. I can see why Blue chose you. And I am glad to have you as a paladin and as a friend. And just know, you can come down here anytime. Just because I am currently piloting Blue does not mean you have to cease seeing her. She is still very much connected to you.”

“You think so?” Lance said glancing sideways at Blue’s unmoving form.

Allura nodded. “I could sense it in a way. When we flew. Her bond with you runs very deep.”

Allura started walking towards the door. Lance took a moment, and then trailed after her. “Goodbye, Blue.”

 _I am still here._ He heard her whisper in his mind. _I am sorry if I hurt you. This is not goodbye, Lance. I will always be here, my sweet paladin._

“Lance? Are you coming?” Allura was waiting for him by the door. Apparently only he had heard Blue.

“Yes,” He started towards her. Then looked back over his shoulder.  “Alright then. Good night, Blue. I’ll see you later.” He waved at Blue as he met up with Allura at the door.

He heard a contented purr roll through the hangar. Allura looked a little surprised, but smiled softly. She didn’t say anything as they left the hangar together.

Maybe things weren’t quite perfect, but they were getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the lion swap left me with a lot of feelings. I'm still not over it. And I guess this is a result of what I wish would have happened in the show. Lance clearly isn't all right with the swap, but he accepted it anyway. 
> 
> I hope Allura and Lance's relationship continues to grow. I really loved seeing them interact more this season.


End file.
